


Star Crossed Lovers

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: The year is 2284. Man has breached the depths of space and made first contact with other life. Earth is dying at the hands of war, and her best chance is a marriage between n Earthling princess and Prince Yamazaki of planet Arcadius. But when the princess dies, it is up to a young janitor, Aiichirou Nitori to secure the agreement. Can he learn fall for the prince to save the Earth?





	

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to shapeshiftinterest for the prompt

           The year was 2284. The sounds of the spaceship’s soft rumbles soothed Aiichirou to sleep in his cyro pod. He always had dreams of exploring the stars, seeing other worlds. Now that dream had finally come true. Albeit, not in the way he intended. The pod hissed as it was suddenly opened, waking Aiichirou from his rest.

“Huh? What is it?”

Aiichirou was greeted from his slumber by a red headed man.

“We’ve got a toilet clogged on the Lito deck. Handle it.” Aiichirou was ordered.

The boy sighed as he shook the sleep from his head, and got out of his pod. After taking the turbolift to the Lito deck, mop and plunger in hand and more cleaning supplies in a duffle bag on his back, he made his way to the problem bathroom. He opened the door and was hit with an offending odor. Unfortunately, he had to put up with it. He plunged and plunged the toilet until he finally heard it flush once more. He mopped up the water, and sprayed some air freshener from his bag until the offending odor was replaced with the smell of fresh linen. After taking a breath of relief, he found himself staring out of the window into space. Each individual star was like a grain of salt against a dark backdrop. He also saw a beautiful system of planets. Some gas giants. Other’s barren, arctic worlds. The way the sun broke dawn over one of them was absolutely mystifying to him. Aiichirou sighed at the view.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the spaceship, breaking Aiichirou’s concentration. Aiichirou stumbled and fell on his bottom.

“Emergency. S.S. Iwatobi is under attack. Please return to the safety of your rooms.” the automated ship’s alarm sounded throughout the ship.

Aiichirou sprang to his feet and ran to the turbolift. It took him up to the bridge, where he met with the red headed man once more.

“Mr. Matsuoka, what’s going on!?” the boy asked.

“We’re under attack.” Mr. Matsuoka said. “Damn marauders!”

“What should we do?”

“First things first, we have to get the princess out.”

“Okay.”

Mr. Matsuoka and himself took the turbolift down to the escape pod bay. There they saw a young woman being escorted inside a pod.

“Is that her?”

“Yeah. Now we have to go.”

Mr. Matsuoka cracked open a pod with a pop and a hiss of air filling it. The two of them crawled inside, and Matsuoka went straight to the control panel, punching in calibrations. The pod’s door closed again. The pod jumbled and tussled until it launched into space.

As Aiichirou looked behind himself, he saw the S.S. Iwatobi behind them being blown to smithereens.

“Rin! I mean, Mr. Matsuoka, the ship! They blew it up!”

“I know, kid.”

“What are we gonna do? How are we gonna get back home!?”

“It’s okay Nitori. We just need to focus on getting the princess to Arcadius. As long as they’re preoccupied with Iwatobi, they won’t come after us.”

Rin looked over at the pod containing the princess and smiled. But suddenly, Rin was proven wrong as he saw the pod containing her explode. Several small marauder ships came flying past them.

“They’re coming right for us!” Aiichirou screamed. He almost wanted to cry.

“Calm down! I’ll get us out of here.” Rin said, applying evasive maneuvers to the pod controls. Aiichirou was tossed all around as the pod swerved through the marauders. Arcadius was coming closer and closer into view. Rin finagled with the controls a bit more to hail anyone on land.

“This is Rin Matsuoka or the S.S. Iwatobi! We are under attack by marauders!”

“Iwatobi, this is the Arcadius Royal Guard, is the princess with you?”

“No…she’s…she’s dead.”

“Damn. Alright, we’re going to send a team up there to wipe them out. Go ahead and land.”

Aiichirou was tossed all around the pod until he started to feel sick. Everything went by so fast that he was suddenly crash landed on the planet Arcadius. The pod popped open once more and the two of them stumbled out, with Aiichirou suddenly vomiting.

“Gross, Ai!”

“It was your flying that’s why I’m like this!”

“You two.” a voice suddenly spoke.

They looked up to see a group of Arcadian royals. In the middle of them was a large, muscle-bound man with short, dark hair.

“Where is she? The princess. Is she okay?” he spoke.

Rin knelt to the ground.

“I’m sorry, Prince Yamazaki. She…the marauders. Everything happened so fast.”

“This is the prince?” Aiichirou asked.

“That’s correct.” Prince Yamazaki said. “Not what you expected?”

“No…I wasn’t expecting someone so…big.” Aiichirou admired his muscles.

“Nitori!”

The prince laughed.

“It’s fine.”

An orange haired man spoke.

“Well with no princess, our agreement with Earth is off the table. So unless one of you wants to marry Prince Yamazaki…”

“He’ll do it!” Rin quickly said, pointing to the boy beside him.

“Eh!? Why me?!”

“Because I said so.”

“But…”

Before Aiichirou could get a word in edgewise, he suddenly found himself pulled into Prince Yamazaki’s arms. His eyes widened.

“You will be my new bride?”

“I…I don’t know…”

On one hand, Aiichirou barely knew him. This was all going so fast. On the other, he had to admit, he was pretty attractive. And rich too. Just Aiichirou’s type. Plus, without the princess, this was the only to help the Earth.

“Can I think about it for a while?”

The handsome prince planted a quick kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“Take all the time you need.”

From his side, Aiichirou could see Rin pump his fist into the air and whisper ‘Yesss’.

“Come. I’ll show you around the palace.”

The prince took his large hand, and wrapped it around Aiichirou’s small one and was led towards the palace. He looked back at the sky one last time. The stars above looked beautiful as ever. Aiichirou smiled as he turned the events of the day over in his head.

_“I could get used to this.”_

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you want me to continue this further


End file.
